Fairy Tail
by MyaBooo
Summary: "It was a mistake Loving her. She could ruin me with the touch of her finger." Clarissa Fairchild is no ordinary Cinderella. What happens when a mystery boy appears?What will happen when a prince comes into her life? She battles the feelings of being in a love triangle through this old timy story.
1. The Mystery Boy

**This is my fist fanfic so please tell me if its good or not. thanks**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Clarissa Fairchild~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Dancing bears, painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
and a song someone sings,  
once upon a December."

"OOO, will you shut up with that racket. Every day gosh, No man will want a woman that sounds like a dyeing animal." says my evil stepsister.

I would say that I have a very privileged life. I live with my grouchy stepmother, Jocelyn, and her daughter, Aline. Ever since my father died, I have wanted to run away. I'm no Cinderella. My stepmother doesn't make me clean the filthy floors. She doesn't make me wear week old rags. No, I wear pearls and diamonds. Silk and fur. My stepmother treats me like a queen, but behind closed doors I'm abused verbally. They say things like "No man will want you. If it weren't for the money I would have kicked you out. You sound like a dying bird when you sing. Dress respectfully so I look good."

I hold all the money in the house. In my father's will he gave me all the money, all the deeds to his land and gave my mother nothing. He died shortly after my stepmother and he married. Now, I could run away and find a new home, but that's not my nature. The people of this town call me the fairest of them all, Beautiful, Sweet, Intelligent. If I left, it would kill my mother, she wouldn't be able to keep a home. So, I stay in this dark lonely home and Dream of a land where happiness is always present and any oppressors would be banished.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jonathan Morgenstern~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Thanks Miss. Peterson."

"Oh, honey tell your mother I said hi"

"OK" I say as I pick up my mother's lunch

This town is mystery. Everyone knows everyone. Not a lot of people know me though, I'm 25 and young. I have a taste for adventure. Some people call me arrogant and selfish. I'm the one who hangs out in the woods. I want to be part of the knights. My father is head of the Knights in shining armor. I will soon be in his place. Soon I'll be the one they call great and powerful. I walk towards my mother's clothing shop .The store is small, with wood and gold embellishments. Outside there is a horse and carriage. I walk in and head to my mother. She's talking to a middle aged woman with a younger version of her by her side.

"But ma'am this is our finest, your daughter seems to love it"

"She's not my daughter she's my step daughter." The old woman says in a stern tone, like she's ashamed.

I wonder if she's talking about the girl next to her. The girl next to her is like her younger clone. It's kind of creepy. I walk around to my mother's office and put her food down that I had bought. As I go to the back of the store, I run into a woman, spilling her belongings. Shit.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, my apologies" I say as I finish picking up her things and stand up, slowly.

Beauty, goddess, Queen, all these word flow my mind as I see this young woman with red hair that's long and flowing on her shoulders. She looks at me and smiles, her lips so full and red. I look at her eyes and I'm lost for my words. There like emeralds so, green you can barely see the pupil. She must be at least 23 her skin is shiny and glowing with happiness.

"Sir.", she says her voice soft and oh so beautiful.

"Y...Y...Yes"

"May I have my things?"

"Yes, of course sorry", I say as I hand her belongings.

"Thank you"

I watch as she walks away, but doesn't make it far as she trips. I run over to her and grab her arm, to keep her from falling. I pull her to her feet but I can't let go of her smooth, honey kissed skin. I'm memorized.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Clarissa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"What in god's grace is this "My mother yells.

I immediately pull my arm out of the boys grasp.

"You" she points a finger at me

"You should be acting like a lady. You Sir should not be in here. Act like a gentleman, and keep your hands off her."

"Mother I tripped this nice man was helping me", I say in a worry some tone.

"I beg to differ. Get in the carriage right now with your sister. I'll pay."

I grab my things from the floor and scurry out the door. Aline right on my tail I turn around once to see the mystery boy look at me.

"Turn around before mother yells at us", my sister demands.

As we reach the carriage a man opens the door for me and I climb in, Aline sits in front of me. We wait for a couple of minutes and mother comes in. She sits next to me and gives me a shameful look. The ride home is silent. I start thinking about the boy. His hair was blond, his eyes gold like the sun. He had a very strong grip. He's a mystery, fascinating. I must find out who he is. When we get to the house, our maid Rose greets us at the door and takes our coats. Rose has been with me since I was sixteen. She's like a mother to me. I run to my room and drop my things. I soon find Rose in the kitchen, I grab a stool and sit next to her and watch as she makes pastries.

"Clarissa, are you OK?" She says in a soft voice.

"Yes, it's just…., well you see while we were shopping I bumped into this boy"

"What kind of boy?"

"He had blond hair, gold eyes, very tall."

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. Clarissa you should stay away from him. His father is head of the knights. Valentine Morgenstern he's very…, and his son…" she seemed like she's spectacle about him.

"Just stay away from him" she says

"But …"

"Clarissa please."

"OK, would you like some help."

She nods her head; I grab the apples and start to peel them.

**Reveiws plzzz and if u have any ideas**


	2. The Ball

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I will update hopefully during the weekends. Her dress will be on my profile page**

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jonathan Morgenstern~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She walked away not even saying a word to me. The most beautiful girl in the world just walked away from me. My mother looks at me with a stress full look. I know I may have just cost her a customer.

"Mother.", I say trying to explain.

"Please Jonathan, where is my lunch, I want to talk to you." I feel worried

"Your father has sent a letter telling me that in three days time he is taking you to meet the prince. You shall be trained to protect him. You will, and that is an order, treat everyone with respect, and modesty."

"Yes mother I completely understand, but who was that girl with the red hair." I say begging her to tell me some information about this girl.

"Her mother is a pain, Clarissa Morgenstern a nice girl though, a good girl for marriage."

3 days later:

I saw her in my dreams, her fiery red hair, and green eyes. But, then she disappeared, poof. I'm packing now to go to the kingdom, I'm scared, I'm nervous. I have all these emotions times ten. I hear the horses outside and the men talking. I walk down stairs, say by to my mother and hello to my father.

"Are you ready son?" He says proudly.

I nodded and mount my horse. The journey was long and tiring. When we finally got there I was amazed. The castle was an eggshell white color with gold trimming. It was surrounded by water; it was its own island. On the top is what looked like a statue of a goddess she had a torch in one hand and the other draped around her waist. Underneath her was a dome like building with gold and white designs. The whole castle was about the size of three villages. We got to the main gates and two men with heavy suits greeted us and let us in the gold gates. At the front was a man that looked like a butler and the king and prince. I stop my horse to get off, my father already talking with the king.

"Good morning King William. I would like to introduce my son. Jonathon Morgenstern." My father says.

"Good morning King William." I say in a proper tone.

"Well Valentine you have yourself a fine young man." The king says while shaking my hand. My father nods and looks at the floor.

"This." William says while pointing to the prince, "is my son Sebastien. You two will be very close soon."

"Hello prince Sebastien." I say shaking the prince's hand.

"Nice to meet you. So as you know already you will be protecting me." Sebastien says while leading me in to the castle. "I hope that we can become very good friends. I am holding a ball tomorrow night, to find myself a wife." he stops abruptly causing me to bump into his back. "I hope you can behave yourself."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Clarissa Fairchild~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I'm in our living room with my mother. I got bored so, I started playing with our dog, Lucy; she's a tiny, energetic, Maltese. All of the sudden my step sister comes into the living room jumping, and shouting.

"Mother, Mother the prince is having a ball, to find a wife." My sister says happily

"A ball, a wife, well when is it."

"Tonight, what if I got chosen what if I…" my mother interrupted her.

"Rose, get Clarissa ready and presentable. Dress her in the finest she has. Tonight we will find her a husband."

My mother walks up stairs to get dressed. My sister looks at me and scowls. I wonder why she's so mad, were going to a ball. Rose comes in and helps me off the floor. I grab Lucy and hold her in my arms. When we get into my room, Rose makes a bath for me, and I wash up. When I get out and she puts my corset on, tightly tying it, I go to my vanity and sit. Rose does my makeup and puts my jewelry on me. I start to think about what will happen at the ball. If I was chosen, what would happen? What will people think of me? I start to think about Jonathon. What if he's there? My mother walks in and sits next to me; she's wearing a purple dress with silver embellishments. I see my sister leaning against the door frame; she's wearing a blue dress with silver trimming.

"You look pretty mother, sister" I say in a quiet voice.

"You look more beautiful, I love your necklace." She points to the heart pendent on my neck. Right before my father died he gave me the pendent. It's all I have left of him.

"Well we should get going don't want to be late." My sister says, I wonder what's wrong with her.

We arrived at the ball and it was dark outside. We all got out and headed up the stairs to the entrance. The two guards greeted us and let us in. I start to walk down the stairs, but I stop and look up at all the people, there all staring at me. I see them whispering. I look towards the king and queen. I see the prince and then there he is, standing right next to the prince, standing proud and tall, Jonathon Morgenstern. He looks up and we lock eyes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jonathon Morgenstern~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I can't believe she's here. Maybe I can finally introduce myself. She looks beautiful; her dress is white with gold draping and gold trimming. She had a cape on; the bottom was a swirly design, with her initials C.F. I wish it was C.M. Her red hair was down and stood out. Her eyes were locked on mine as she walked towards the king and queen.

"Do you see that girl, I think she's looking at me" Sebastien says looking at Clarissa. "Wait, she's looking at you." He said in amusement and shock.

She comes up to the king, bows, the queen, bows, and then the prince. She comes and bows then looks at me and smiles. I look at Alec his face masked with confusion. Maybe I could get a dance with her. Things are looking good.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Clarissa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I start to walk to the King to pay my respects'. I curtsied to the king and the queen, and then walked over to the prince. I curtsied and stood up looking at Jonathan. I was very nervous, I don't even know why. I barley know him. He looked at me then the prince, then back at me. All of the sudden he grabbed my hand, bowed and kissed the top.

"It's nice seeing you again." Jonathon said.

"You to, you work for the crown?" I asked curious why he was standing next to a prince when I met him in a dress shop.

"Yes, umm", he said looking around, "May I have this dance."

I took his hand and he led me to the middle of the ball room. I put my hand in his and the other on his shoulder, he put his other hand around my waist. I thought that I would feel nervous with him wanting to dance with me. He took that fear away and made me feel comfortable. I looked into is golden eyes and we swayed on the ballroom floor.

"So, you work for the Crown?" I asked.

"Yes, you sound surprised."

"No not at all it's just when I first saw you were in a dress shop and..."

"Oh, you thought I was a commoner?" he said surprisingly

"Well yes, but I see you here standing next to the prince."

"You see my dear Clarissa; my father only offered me this job yesterday. I am now the prince's personal guard. His protector, I'm only a mere servant."

"Oh, well that's nice, I …." I was about to say something when the prince stopped us.

"Sorry to interrupt but I would like to have a dance with this dashing young lady." The prince said, taking my hand.

"Yes your highness." Jonathan looked at me tipped his head then bowed to the prince and walked away.

The music started to play and the prince took my hand in his and we started to dance. He didn't dance like Jonathon. He danced very urgently.

"Thank you for this dace your highness", I said in a soft voice

"Call me Sebastien, what's your name princess?" He asked in a slow deep voice.

"Clarissa, I'm no princess your highness."

"You look like one, you have a very nice name, it's beautiful." He said pausing to look at me, "You look uneasy, come to the garden with me."

He pulled his hand from my waist. He looked at me once reassuringly. "Come, princess."

As we walked to the garden I saw all the people dancing around us stop and stare. I saw my mother look at me with a thrilled look on her face. My sister looked sad and lonely. I saw Jonathon in a corner looking at me with sorrow in his eyes. I wonder why? When we got to the garden I was amazed. There were so many flowers. He led me around the flowers and to a little stone bridge that rested on top of a lake. We went to the middle and stood looking out at the pond.

"Do you see me as a princess, Sebastien?" I Asked wondering if that's what I was in people's eyes.

He looked up at me; I could see the sparkle in his eyes. I could see how his hair fell so lightly on his eyes. He moved closer to me and put his hand on my cheek.

"In my eyes you're a Queen, you're sweet, kind, intelligent. Everything a Queen should be." He said.

I'm falling in love. I've never felt so special, He's so sweet. He looked me in the eyes and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"We should get back before my father thinks I've kidnapped you." He says smiling.

I brought my hand to my cheek and smiled. Sebastein brought me in to the castle ballroom and introduced me to the King and Queen. I was about to say hello when my stepmother came behind me and said that it was time to go. She went ahead to the carriage. I said goodbye to the prince and started to walk out when I stumbled into a man. Jonathan.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jonathan Morgenstern~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She's leaving she can't leave I have to tell her how I feel. I saw how she danced with him, happily. I wish I was him. I wish I was the one to hold her hand, to kiss her check. It was so rude of him to just come while I and Clarissa were dancing. I envy him. I see her heading to the doors so I run to catch up with her. I finally get in front of her and she doesn't see me causing her to bump into me.

"I'm so sorry sir I", She says while looking up, she looks at me and smiles, "Jonathon, I, We have to stop meeting like this." Her voice is so insistent.

"I Love you "I say she looks at me shocked.

"Jonathon, I…" She sounds surprised.

"I love you, you may not feel the same, and even though I've only seen you two times. Clarissa, I love everything about you, your voice, and the way you walk, your beauty. I want you to know that." I finish hoping she feels the same.

She doesn't answer; I lean down and press my lips to her soft ones. She seems shocked but calms. I pull away and she smiles.

"I must go my mother is waiting." She says, walking away towards a carriage. I watch as she gets in looking back only once. She's smiling. She's going to be the death of me.

**Sorry guys i know i changed Alec to Sebastien but you'll get were im going soon enough.**


	3. The Prince

**I am loving how this story is going. i hope to add all the TMI Characters.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jonathon Morganstern~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Next day:

"Jonathon, May you come train with me. I want to talk to you about something." Sebastien says, ordering me to get up from the chair.

I get up lazily, and follow him like a puppy. I hate this job. I have to do every little thing he tells me to do. It's only been three days, and I already hate my job. I wonder what he wants to talk about. Maybe he'll fire me, and send me back. As we walk into the training room, I notice a rack with 5 knives, two long poles, and a sword. He goes by the rack and picks up the poles throwing me one.

"Nice reflexes." He says as I catch the pole with one hand.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I say wondering why he had to call me.

"I wanted to talk about my future wife." He looks at me with a testing look on his face.

"Sir, I don't think I should…"

"I want Clarissa to be my wife." He says in a stern tone.

No, Clarissa cant marry someone like him. This cannot be happening. While I was distracted Sebastien swung his pole out, under my feet, making me fall backwards. My back hurts now, and I'm pissed.

"Why do you look disappointed, you and Clarissa were just friends right? I hope I'm not stealing her.", He comes by my side and puts the pole by my heart pressing firmly down; "She will be mine. I'm going in a couple of hours to claim her, I want you to come."

He can't claim her; she's a human not a toy. I hate the smirk on his face, as the pace of my breathing picks up, he's pressing the pole too hard on my chest. He lets go and walks to put the pole back, I'm still lying on the floor dumfounded.

"You will not only be a guard for me but her as well. When I'm not home you will be by her side. When she's sleeping, eating, walking, you will be my second pair of eyes watching her. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your highness." I hate this man.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Clarissa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I can feel the rays of sunlight on my face. I open my eyes a tad bit to see who has opened my windows, Rose, she holding Lucy in her arms. She sees me waking up and comes over puts the dog on the bed, and kisses my forehead.

"Good morning Clarissa, I'll be back with breakfast. I want to hear all about last night." She says while walking out the door.

I smile and cuddle my face into my goose feather pillows, closing my eyes. I remember last night me dancing with the prince, Him bringing me to the garden, Him calling me beautiful, Meeting the king and queen. Then I remember Jonathon's full lips against mine. I remember how he pressed his lips so softly, as if I were to break. I'm awoken by something wet on my face. I open my eyes and Lucy is licking me, her white fur sticking up in odd pieces. I hear the door open to find Rose. She looks at me and smiles. I see her walk over to me on the bed and put the tray down.

"Tell me everything darling. Oh, but first this came today."She says handing me a letter.

_"Dear Clarissa Fairchild,_

_I enjoyed our time last night. I think I have chosen the one for me. Last night was the best one I've had in years. I'm coming to talk with your mother; I want to be with you forever. I hope to be with you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Sebastien Verlac_

He's coming for me; I'm so excited I jump out of bed and run to my mother's room. I open the door; she looks at me with a grumpy look. I run to her and throw the paper at her. She slowly reads it. I watch as her face goes from grumpy to fascination to excitement.

"Rose, get Clarissa dressed now. I'll get Aline ready. The prince is coming." She says tossing the paper back at me.

I run to my room and Rose picks out gold dress with blue trimming. I sit at my vanity and she does my makeup. I pick up my father's pendent and press it to my heart. I remember how he used to hold me. He would tell me stories every night about being a princess. My reverie stops when I hear the horns blowing, a carriage and horses and men; he's here, my prince.

I get up and go to the stairs railing looking down. I see my mother and my sister standing next to her. I see three men walk in, bowing to my mother. Then I see Jonathon, he walks in behind the prince. Jonathon is here. Jonathon is my prince, not Sebastien.

"Clarissa, we have visitors will you please come down." My mother shouts in a calm voice.

I slowly walk down the stairs staring down at the floor trying not to make eye contact with Jonathon. I walk up to the Sebastien and bow. I slowly rise, locking eyes with him. He smiles at me and reaches his hand to my cheek. His hand his ruff, but gentle. He slowly removes his hand and twirls a piece of my hair on his finger.

"You look beautiful Clarissa. Shale we go to talk."He gestures to the room towards our right.

My mother nodes her head in approval, she walks in next to the prince, leaving me and Jonathon. I can feel his eyes staring. I look up to find golden eyes, full of lust and sorrow. I wish it wasn't my fault that those pretty eyes are sad. I couldn't take the disappointment. I rush into the room sitting on the far end of the couch, away from Sebastien. I watch as Jonathon comes in closes the doors, and sits on a chair by the door. Why do both of these men have to be so dashing.

"I know this must be sudden but, I wish to marry your daughter." Sebastien says looking at my mother.

"Why yes this is excellent. We always wished for this day to come." He face was full of excitement.

"Shall we go talk the arrangements out, in another room?"

I hear my mother say yes and get up to walk to the door. Sebastien gets up and kisses my forehead. He walks out closing the door behind him. I'm left with Jonathon again, I feel his eyes again. I can't take it; I get up and walk out the door that leads to the garden. I hear Jonathon get up and follow, close behind. I walk to the fountain leaning over. He comes up next to me his back towards the water.

"I would love it if you would stop staring at me." I say with a teasing tone.

"It's not my fault I can't keep my eyes off of a masterpiece." He chuckles scooting closer to me.

I walk away before he gets to close. I walk to the empty tiled area of the garden. I want to feel his soft touch again. His breath on my skin. He walks up behind me placing a red rose in front of me. I turn around and smile. He puts the rose in my hair.

"Dance with me." he says reaching for me.

He grabs my hips and sways with me; I step on his foot laughing. He looks at me with amusement on his face. We continue to dance, giggling. He stumbles almost tripping; I grab his shoulder putting one hand around his neck. He grabs my waist and we continue laughing. That is in till I hear a cough.

I look up to find the angry eyes of Sebastien. I let go of Jonathon, backing away slowly. I can feel the smile play on my lips. I watch as Sebastien comes over to me, rage in his eyes. He grabs a fistful of my hair and yanks my head back. I gasp from the sudden pain. He crashes his rough lips on mine. His lips are not like Jonathon's. Jonathon is soft and gentle. He lets go of me then turns to Jonathon.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jonathon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He's hurting her, he's hurting me. I can only watch as he grabs her roughly. I hear her gasp, I watch as lets go of her, pain splayed across her face. He looks at me, wiping his mouth.

"Watch over Clarissa. I wouldn't want my fiancé to be hurt. I don't think you would like that either. The men will grab her things. Stay with her tonight, tomorrow morning I expect her to be on the castle steps. I must leave to more important matters." He says walking by me.

"Oh and Jonathan." he says turning to look at me. "If you touch Clarissa again, I will kill you with my own hands, even if she asks you to." He finishes walking away. I look at Clarissa; her eyes are glassy, broken. I forget about the no touchy thing. I pull her to my chest, I hear her muffled sobs.

"I'm scared. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."She says her voice cracking with sorrow.

"I am to." I whisper in her hair

After Sebastien's big ordeal we stay wrapped up in each others arms for awhile. Her sob's calmed down and she released me, sayingthat it was getting late and she was hungry. Me being her guard and servant, she led me to the kitchen and I made her some dinner. She ate while we talked.

"You're a good cook." She says spaghetti hanging out of her mouth.

"My mother taught me when I was young." I chuckled and grabbed the noodle hanging out of her mouth.

"She taught you well."

"Well my father was never really home. My mother was my everything. She taught me how to cook, sew, and act like a gentlemen. I would do anything for my mother."

"I never knew my mother. My father died soon after my stepmother and he were married." Her voice was cracking.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be I don't need your pity. I have a new life with you and my soon to be husband."

"About that before we came here Sebastien gave me new orders, I will now be your servant and protector." I could hear the proudness in my voice.

She smiled wide and jumped to give me a hug. "That's great. We can spend more time together." Before I could answer she was walking up the stairs.

I being curious followed her, she walked into a room. I walked in after her and closed the door. The room was a light shade of pink. It had a white bed with white sheets. There was a vanity placed in between two windows. I looked over at her and she walked into a bathroom. I paced over to the door and slowly pushed it in only to be stopped by a lady with brown hair, opening the door. She looked at me, stepped forward and closed the door behind her. In her hands she held a stack of clothes. I turned around and sat on the bed.

"She's taking a bath." She said not even looking at me.

"You're Jonathon Morgenstern aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am. You are." I asked politely.

"Rose. I am Clarissa's maid. Do me a favor and don't hurt her in any way. I know your father; I hope you're not like him."She says walking in to the bathroom with a different stack of clothes.

Clarissa comes out with her hair down; she's wearing a baggy night gown. She smiles and sits down on the bed. Rose comes over to her whispers something in her ear, Clarissa shakes her head. Rose leaves letting in a little white ball of fur. The white ball of fur looks at me and growls.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Clarissa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rose asks me if I would want anything else for the night. I answer no. She leaves letting Lucy in. Lucy not knowing Jonathon, growls. I get up quickly and grab her. I went back to the bed pulled down the covers and put her down.

"Sorry, she's very protective." I say

"No problem. I think I should get going…" He says smiling.

"No…I mean…stay, I want to get to know you." I don't want him to leave just yet

"o.k., what do you want to know."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black, when did your father die?"

"When I was seventeen, why did you ask that?"

"Just wanted to know."

"He was a very…" I pause yawning. "He was a very good man."

"I would have loved to meet him. You should get to bed."

"Tell me a story." I say not wanting him to leave.

He takes of his armor leaving him in his pants and white puffy shirt. He climbs into bed sitting next to me. I laid down closing my eyes.

"One upon a time, there was a little girl who found a picture in a bush she picked it up and kept it. The picture was a little boy. One day she got married and her husband found the picture. He asked 'Whose this', 'My first love 'she said. The man smiled and said, 'that's funny because I lost this picture when I was five."

"That's cute." I said barley in a whisper

I heard the bed move a little but I could still feel his warmth. I slowly closed my eyes. Tomorrow I shall be with a future husband. I shall be a princess.

**The dog is a very important aspect so... Reveiws Plzzz**


	4. Note

This is for greygirl2358 and all my readers.

I love yall. That was creppy. LOL. But i love criticism, every time i read a review im happy that someone likes what im writing. Any ideas you have to tell me. Btw im thinking about doing songs with it idk. Ummmm... Alec and Sebastian, Sorry but what i was going for i had to change them. i don't want to say any thing but, For what im going for i had to change them. Sorry.

_Sincerely yours,_

MyaBooo

P.s. might post another chapter


	5. Relization

**hey y'all. hears chapter 4. Remember the criticism, and lots of reviews.**

**CPOV**

The hot air breathing down my neck woke me up. I could feel something warm on my back; I had an arm around my waist. I slowly turned around so I was facing my captor. Jonathan had his hair splayed across his face, his eyes were closed. He had a smug look on his face. I had to stifle back a laugh. He looked so cute. He groaned and moved letting go of me.

**JPOV**

I heard a giggle; this giggle was right next to me. I moved my handover my face hiding my eyes. When Clarissa fell asleep I watched her peacefully. I must have fallen asleep in her bed, i could get fired for this. I can not believe that shes going to marry that prick. I could feel my princess staring at me.

"I know I may be handsome but you can stop staring." I say as I moved my hand away from my eyes and turned my head to face her.

Her red hair was splayed across her shoulders. She sat on her side, smiling at me, leaning on her elbow. I swear her mother was a goddess.

"Good morning." Her voice was so innocent.

"How did you sleep?" I said getting up

"Perfect." She moved her hand to hide her smile

"Well we shall be going to the castle. I'll wait down stairs for you.

As i walk down stairs i start to think about how im going to steal her away. She knows she does not want to marry Sebastien. I don't know why she goes through this. It makes me mad that hes forcing her into this marriage.

**CPOV**

As I walked down the spiraling stair case, my dress flowed all around me. I heard Jonathon in the kitchen. He had lily in his lap. Rose was cooking dressed in her finest.

"Rose why are you all dressed up?" I say in a sweet voice.

"She's coming with us Clarissa." Jonathon said not looking at me. Is he mad?

"Jonathon I'm ready to go now."

"Then let's go."He says this in a very hushed tone.

We get in the carriage and rose sits next to me, with lily in her lap. Jonathon stares out the window not making eye contact with me. I start to think about Sebastien. I am going to marry him. He is mean to me. I can't marry a monster; I guess I will have to give him one more chance. When we get to the castle the carriage pulls up to the front. Rose gets out and Jonathon stares at me. He stands up and gets out sighing.

I get out and see Sebastien with a big grin on his face. Jonathon stands next to him and looks at me. Sebastien sees our eye contact and whispers something in Jonathon's ear. Jonathon frowns and walks to the back of the carriage.

"Clarissa I missed you, welcome to the palace."Sebastien grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers.

We walk through the grand star case with spiraling gold arches. Jonathon is behind us staring at the floor. He leads me in to a room with many couches and a dining table. Jonathon comes in and stands by the door. I see the balcony and walk to the edge peering over at the lake bellow.

"Carissa you must forgive my behavior the other day." I took the drink in his hand.

"I have a gift for you, as an apology."

I watch as he pulls out a silver chain, with a pink heart surrounded by diamonds. I smile and he comes behind me. I grab my hair so he can put it on. Once it's on he puts his hands around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder.

"I can see us now ruling the kingdom. We will be the couple of the century. Now I have some work to do in the eastern kingdoms. I'm sorry to leave so early, I'll be back by the end of the week. Jonathon will take care of you. Wont you Jonathon?" I look over at Jonathon and he nods his head.

"Yes Sir."

Sebastien starts to walk towards the door. I get this sudden urge to do something. I run over to him.

"Wait Sebastien."

I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him lightly on the lips. I hear Jonathon snicker and walk out the door. Sebastien walks out leaving me to stare out at the lake . I'm here, finally. I never thought that I would be in a castle. I walk to the table and see a silver crown, with intricate designs. Sitting next to it was a note saying,

"For my princess." I smile and pick it up placing it on my head. I walk to the door to tell Rose But I run into Sebastien and

**JPOV**

I watch as she willingly kisses him. I get to pissed and walk out the door. Sebastien soon comes out, looking at me.

"I'm sorry for the other day I just… I want to keep her safe you know."He looks like he's ashamed.

"Yeah I get it." He's making me feel sorry for him.

"Just… keep her safe. Since she will be a princess soon, more people will want to get to her. Make sure she doesn't get in to trouble."

"I understand, I…" The door opens and Sebastien and I look to see Clarissa with a tiara on her looks beautiful.

"I'll be going."Sebastien turns and walks down the hall.

Silence overwhelms the hallway. I watch as she stars at Sebastien's back. This gives me a chance to admire her pretty features. She has very pouty lips, her eyes a pretty color of green. She turns and smiles at me. The crown on her head suits her, I'm happy that she's happy.

"I shall be going to see Rose. Do you know where the kitchen is, I'll get lost if I go by myself. "

"Yes ma'am, follow me."I say and hold out my arm.

She takes my arm.

"This castle is very fascinating. I was wondering if after we go to the kitchen you could give a tour of the rest of the castle since you've been here for a couple of weeks. And maybe you could introduce me to some of the staff?" Her voice is mesmerizing.

"Yeah the staff here is very kind. Alec is my buddy he's the stableman. He takes care of the horses. I also love Eva she's one of the cooks, she knows how to make my tummy happy."Clarissa giggles when I say this.

"Well hears the kitchen." I see her smile and gasp.

**CPOV**

"Well hears the kitchen." He says

The kitchen is bigger than my whole backyard. There's flour flying everywhere. I let go of Jonathon's arm and wonder to one of the tables. I see pastries of many different sizes and colors. I pick one up, and eat it.

"Mmmmm" I say as my eyes roll back. This is so good.

I hear Jonathon laugh, "Good right, Eva the girl I was talking about is here." All of the sudden I see a chubby woman turn the corner. Her brown hair is in two braids, her eyes wide with curiosity. She has white flour on her cheeks.

"Oh the princess, do you love my cooking, oh it's wonderful that you love it, Jonathon my dear thank you for bringing her here. I heard about the marriage I can't what to make the cake, come, come I want to show you some ideas." Eva pulls me to the table and pulls out a book. I see Jonathon looking at me, with a frown.

I start to think about the wedding and the grand dress, but when I see me walking down the aisle I see Jonathon not Sebastien. I'm marring Sebastien; I want to be with Jonathon. I want to be with the one that will love me and that I can rely on.

**JPOV**

I show Clarissa the rest of the castle. I also introduced her to Isabelle, She will dress and serve Clarissa. She met all the castle staff and they all asked her when the wedding was. She would say' that you can't have a wedding without a groom', and they would laugh. Later that night, I took her to the dining room and we ate dinner.

"Are you ready to get married?" I asked politely.

"No."

"Well are you going to go through with it?" Please say no please say no.

"Yes, I kind of have to."

"Your grown woman, you can make your own decisions."

"Yes but what about my mother, if I marry the prince she'll have a home, and be happy. And Sebastien he'll... be left with no wife."

This made me mad, that she thinks her life revolves around her mother. I stood up and pushed my chair out, slamming a fist on the table.

"You don't have to do what she says. You could leave and live the life that you want to."

"I can't… I can't just leave her… and he'll"I could see the tear roll down her cheek.

I bent down on my knees in front of her, and grabbed both of her hands. I looked into her glassy eyes and found tears.

"You could run away with me Clarissa. You could have the life you want. We could be together. I love…" She interrupted me.

"I love you too." her voice ragged with sadness . Shock rolled through my body.

"Then run away with me, be mine."

She sat up pushing me away, tear rolling down her cheek, "I'm sorry I can't, I love you but I can't." I watched in defeat as she ran out of the dinning room.


	6. I love you

**Sorry its late but i didnt have time to update.**

**CPOV**

I woke early in the morning, the thoughts of what Jonathon said last night worried me. I can't run away. I have to go through with the wedding it's my duty, to help my mother and become a ruler for the kingdom.

As I walk through the hallways of the castle, my white dress hugging my body, I hear a woman humming. I walk towards the humming and find a very tall, slim, girl with a needle in her mouth. She's sitting in a stool, fabric everywhere. I walk towards her, and then a skinny, sparkly dress catches my eye.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I turn and see Isabelle.

"Yes very"

"I have something for you. It will match your dress." I watch as she pulls out a white sparkly crown. "I overheard you and Jonathon. I'm sorry for sneaking, but he loves you… And I…I don't know if you feel the same but… He meant what he said." She turns and walks out of the room. "Have a good day my lady."

With that I walk out, on a mission to find Jonathon. I walk to the kitchen to find some yummy pastries. I walk to the ballroom to be met by Lucy. I call her and she follows me down the hallway to Jonathon's room. I'm amazed at his bedroom, it's very clean. The sheets are all white and tucked in. I go to the window and look out. Excitement rushes through me, as I see Jonathon on a black horse. I see my sister watching him.

I run down to the stables. As I get closer I hear my sister and Jonathon talking and giggling. I hide behind the stable, and listen.

"So...You and my sister." I hear her say in sing-song-voice.

"No she's… going to marry Sebastian. I'm very happy for her."

"So you're single… The hottest man in the kingdom is single. I never thought that would happen" What is she doing?

"Yes but…" Jonathon stops and I realize that Lucy is not by my side and barking at Jonathon. Jonathon not being stupid calls my name.

"Clarissa…you there." He says in a low voice

I turn the corner and smile looking up at him through my eyelashes. He smiles and runs towards my picking me up, twirling me around. He puts me down my back towards him, His arms around my waist, and his head on my shoulder. I look up at my sister her arms crossed, a frown plastered on her face. I try to ignore her.

"You smell wonderful." Jonathon mumbles in to my neck.

"Is that a good thing?" I giggle

"Absolutely.", He kisses my shoulder.

"Carissa how are you doing." Aline says looking at me with disgust.

"I'm fine, you."

"Good…Good."

"Clarissa come eat breakfast please. Jonathon bring her up here right now." I turn to see Rose standing on the balcony. I laugh and look at Jonathon. He wiggles his eyebrows and I start to run. Him being stronger and faster than me catches up quickly and throws me over his shoulder. I scream and pound his back. I hit him again but, mistake his butt for his back.

"Hey there I know it's all plump and everything but you don't have to abuse it." He says

I give up and just hang, on his back. He ascends the stairs and I watch as my sister follows looking sad. I kind of feel for her, me having all the looks and the man. Jonathon puts me down in a chair and sits next to me. Rose comes behind me and puts a plate down. The plate has two eggs and a piece of bacon. It kind of looks like a smiley face. As she walks out Jonathon says.

"What about me, Rose, I thought we were buddies."

She scowls and then huffs walking out. I look at Jonathon and watch as he stares at me in awe.

"What?" I say thinking something's on my face.

"Nothing, your just… I want to show you something when you're finished."

"OK what is it?"

"Can't tell you it's a surprise, you'll love it though."

"Where is it." I ask sweetly my mouth full.

"Well were going to have to get the horses."

After I finish eating, we go down to the stables. Jonathon gets a black horse. He calls her black beauty. I get on the horse behind him and rest my hands around his waist.I hear him tense and then relax into my touch. As the horse walks I watch as the dogs play and frolic through the meadow. We ride over to the other side of the island. When we get there he helps me down.

"Thank you. So where are we?" I ask politely

"This is where I came the night I kissed you."

"Oh…"

"This place gave me hope that I would be able to see you again. To touch you, to hold you." I could hear the strength in his voice.

He tries to walk towards me but I turn and walk quickly away. I feel like I know this place. It's a fantasy. There's a little river going through the willow trees. There are little daisies and flowers everywhere. I walk over to a willow tree and lean against it. Jonathon walks over and puts on hand by my head and leans towards me.

"My father before he died used to tell me all these stories about fairies and unicorns. One time he told me a story of a unicorn that would only come when you are in need of something. The creature would show you hope a sign." I tell him

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course."

He put his right hand on my chin rubbing softly.

"You are my angel, my beautiful angel."

"Jonathon please…" I could feel the tears at the back of my eyes.

Before I could say anything else his left hand moved to my hip, his right to the back of my neck.

"I would never, ever, leave you." A tear slipped down my cheek as he kissed me softly.

**JPOV**

I watch as she walks away from me, awe splayed all over her face. She's beautiful. I can't stop thinking about wanting to touch her. I had a dream about her the same one every night. We would stand at the edge of the world and she would say the same god dammed thing. 'Forget me' and then she would fall into oblivion and I would reach out, then I would wake up. Sweating and panting.

She stopped and turned facing me. She was leaning on a willow tree. I walked over to her and put a hand by her head. She smiles and says.

"My father before he died used to tell me all these stories about fairies and unicorns. One time he told me a story of a unicorn that would only come when you are in need of something. The creature would show you hope a sign."

"Do you miss him?" I ask.

"Of course."

I put my right hand on her chin.

"You are my angel, my beautiful angel."

"Jonathon please…" I could hear the hurt in her voice.

She's hurt, my angel is hurt. I feel like I can't live without her. Even if she goes through this god dammed wedding I would still love her.

"I would never, ever, leave you." I kiss her softly.

Her skin feels so soft in my hands. She is paradise. I smile on her lips as she moves her hands around my neck. Her cheeks are wet from her crying. I move my hands down to her hips and push her against the tree. Our kisses wet and sweet, All I hear are our moans and gasps. All there is, is just us like the world has disappeared. She lets go of me and looks up at me. Her lips had swollen her cheeks red.

"I…I…" I can't even form words she's so pretty.

The horns coming from the castle startle me. The prince is home. I kiss her again, across her jaw to her temple and down her neck.

"We should get back you to your fiance." I say letting go of her.

She frowns; I take her hand and put her on the horse. I sit in front of her and lead black beauty back to the castle. When we get there Sebastian is just getting off his horse. Sebastian looks at me then to Clarissa. He walks over and takes Clarissa off the horse, spinning her around.

"I'm sorry I came back early, I missed you. Plus we have a wedding to plan." He says picking her up bridal style and bringing her inside.

The wedding right, I wish I could just punch the guy. He's such a freaking prick. I just want to punch his face in. I'm going to steal Clarissa. I'm going to make him suffer.

**lots of reviews guys.**


	7. my new life

**heyyy yall this time i finally added the famouse shoe hope you like.**

CPOV

As we ride back to the castle, I see Sebastian come up on his horse. Jonathon stopped right in front of him. I felt scared as Sebastian looked between me and Jonathon. Surprisingly he just smiled and picked me up spinning me.

"I'm sorry I came back early, I missed you. Plus we have a wedding to plan." He says.

He picks me up and brings me through the big wooden double doors. He leads us into the kitchen and sets me down. I'm tired of being carried around, theses men must think I can't use my feet. Sebastian takes' my hand in his and calls Eva.

"Eva, Isabelle, come to the kitchen, I have some news." He looks at me and smiles.

I hear laughs from Isabelle and Eva as they walk in. They walk behind the counter in front of us.

"I am proud to say that I'm having a ball, to introduce my beautiful fiancé to the kingdom. I want it to be tonight. I want the finest violin players and fine food." Sebastian says squeezing my hand.

"What do you want me to do sir?" A husky voice says. I dare not to turn around.

"Why Jonathon, I would like you to just stand there, and watch as I show my wife off." His wife, I like the ring it has.

"Well um..." Isabelle looks between me, Jonathon, and Sebastian. "Do you want gold and white, sir, and do you want to have the orchestra there?"

"Yes Isabelle and I would love…."Sebastian stops.

I feel two hands on ether of my shoulders and still, knowing whose they are.

"Don't you think Clarissa should have a say in this, you are showing HER off." Jonathon says behind me.

God dam you Jonathon. Why couldn't you just back off?

"Jonathon I suggest you just back off." Sebastian stands his hands in a fist at his sides.

"Why."

I stand up having enough of this nonsense. "Will you two just stop. Please." I hear the sobs in my voice can't cry in front of them. I run out of the kitchen.

"Clarissa, darling." "Clarissa" I hear them calling after me.

I run to my bedroom and just fall on to the bed, crying. That is in till I hear Isabelle come into the room and sit on the bed, next to me. I hear her mumble something.

"You know there not worth it."

I sob once more and then sit up leaning on her.

"I don't know what to do. I love Jonathon but Sebastian is so happy with me and my mother wants me to marry him." I say closing my eyes as she smoothes down my hair.

She stands up and says. "If you want to be faithful to your mother and want to be a princess then you need to forget your feelings for Jonathon or at least put them aside. Do you love Sebastian?"

I sit up straight and say "yes"

"Then be the hot, girl you are and make Sebastian want you. Make him beg on his knees for you."

"Do you think it's best for Jonathan?" I say worrying.

"Personally sweetie I think if he keeps on loving you it's going to get him in trouble with Sebastian and something bad is going to happen to him."

"Ok. I'll stop leading him on. I will love Sebastian and be faithful to him."

"That's it; now let's get you a bath you smell like a horse." I giggle when she says this.

As she calls Rose I make a vow to myself that I will stop loving Jonathon and love Sebastian. Because it's the right thing, I think. I wonder what the wedding is going to be like. I wonder if I'll get more jewels.

I hope Sebastian will be a good husband and king. As I step into the hot water rose pours something in and a bunch of bubbles come up. I laugh, I feel like I'm 10 years old again. Rose looks at me and smiles; Isabelle whispers something to Rose and walks out.

I only sit in peace for about two minutes, before Sebastian comes in. I have to say he looked so sexy. His white hair was disheveled; I could see his muscles through his sheer shirt. He looks at me and his eyes are full of lust. I moved the bubbles over my body so he couldn't see me.

"I…I… just, um… came to see….How you were doing." It's so funny how he stumbles over his words.

I smile as he sits down on a stool by my legs. Rose left. I wonder why.

"You're very um, beautiful." He stutters.

"Thank you." I move one of my feet on the rim of the tub. He looks at it and smiles. He leans down and kisses the middle of my foot.

"I'm sorry about this morning, Jonathan just…"I see him struggling with his words.

"Its fine, I don't blame you, could you give me that robe." His eyes widen as he stands up and gets the robe. "Turn around." I say to him, he does as I say .I get out of the tub slipping on the robe.

"You know one day I will see you naked." He says chuckling.

I walk in front of him and say, "well today is not that day is it." He smiles and leans down kissing me.

His lips are soft and he is a very good kisser. I smile as he groans and puts his hands on my hips. I was just going to let him in when I hear the door open.

"I'm sorry Madame." I look over Sebastian's shoulder to find Jonathon's ferrous eyes.

Sebastian laughs and I feel his hands tense. He starts to move away from me, but I snake my hands around his neck holding him in.

"It's fine, um…"I say hopping that he would leave.

"Isabelle is waiting for you." I let out a breath, as he mumbles and leaves.

I let go of Sebastian and walk out the door to see Jonathon walk out and slam the door. I see out of the corner of my eye, Isabelle sitting on my bed. She looks at me and then her eyes widen and she stands. I look behind me and Sebastian is standing there.

"I'll leave you to get dressed, were something grand tonight." He smiles and leaves.

I look at Isabelle, smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" I walk over to my vanity.

Oh nothing you're adjusting to this Sebastian thing quickly."

"Well I'm over it ok, no more talking, just help me get ready. Please."

She sighs and calls rose. Rose picks out my dress, a cream color dress with teal embellishments. We giggle and laugh, having a good time. That is in till me mother and sister comes in, I immediately frown. My mother waves off Isabelle and Rose. Aline sits down in a chair across from me and my mother stands.

"You look pretty Clarissa."She says to me.

"Thank you."

"I want to tell you that I and your sister have been talking. She's getting older and needs to be married. We agreed that she'll be pursuing Jonathon…"

"But I…" I try to talk but she shushes me.

"You'll be marrying the prince. Your sister needs to marry a nobleman. Right aline.

"Yes mother." I can hear the edginess in her voice.

"I hope you have fun tonight. Be good. Come on Aline I think I hear carriages arriving."

As she walks out I see Jonathon walking down the hallway. She closes the door only to have it opened again by Jonathon. Why can he not take a hint?

"I heard about Aline. I just came to say good bye. I may be seeing you every day but it will never be the same. Just…I… just know that… there will always be a part of me that will…love you." He walks over to me and lifts my chin.

A tear slips down my cheek, as his lips press into mine. He kisses my nose. Then my forehead, hugging me, he lets go and leaves without even looking back, Taking a piece of my heart with him.

I sit in my room and ponder. I will move on I will move on. God damn I can't. I just I want...I don't know what I want. I think to myself till I hear a bark and a scratching sound. I walk towards the door, a whimpering starts. I open the door to find my perishes Lucy. She has a bow around her neck and a scroll in her mouth. I pick Lucy up and grab the note. God I love him, He treats me like a goddess. I open the note and smile.

"I have a surprise for tonight; I can't wait to see you in your beautiful dress. Love Sebastian."

I smile and dance around the room. But Lucy and her incest barking interrupts me. I stop instantly and look at the door to see a grinning man with white hair.

"You know staring in rude." I say smiling.

"Well I can't keep my eyes off of you."Sebastian says walking towards me.

"Everyone is here and waiting for you princessa. I'm here to walk my wife down."

I smile and kiss his cheek, taking his arm. As we walk out of the room many men carrying trays stop and bow. There's so much respect for us, It's kind of fun. He leads me to the beginning of the ascending stairs, and whispers in my ear.

"Don't be nervous. There may be thousands of people watching you, but you just have to keep your head up. Bow when I tell you."

We start to walk down the stairs and a hush goes across the crowd. All eyes are on us, I start to panic. Sebastian reassures me by rubbing soft circles in my hand. We reach the bottom and walk to the king and Queen. I bow to the king; the Queen beckons me over as the crowd starts again. She holds her hand out and I get on my knees and kiss the top of her hand. She leans down and kisses the top of my head.

"You look lovely. I hope you have a good time." She says "Clarissa my darling come have a dance with your king." I stand and take the kings hand.

We dance on the floor and swirl. I soon let go of his hand and walk over to a big group of lady's. In the middle, is a very beautiful lady, her hair and clothes showering in diamonds. She looks at me and I tense. She stands and looks at me.

"So this is the famous Clarissa…" She walks around me and twirls a piece of my hair on her finger, "The one who is marring my cousin. Well I'm Marie Antoinette, pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you madam." I say in a hushed tone.

"Please call me Marie. I see why my cousin likes you, your beauty is impeccable. Your skin is glowing, What do you see in him?"

She ask, I see my sister in the corner with an evil grin on her face. "Well he's very handsome and very nice. He is a good kisser though." I say smiling.

Marie giggles and tells me to sit down. We laugh and giggle, we have a good time, we agree to meet some day. "So have you been in bed with him?" she looks at me and grins. I almost choke on my drink. "No… no…" I say "Well honey here he comes." She says and continues her conversation with the other girls.

I turn around and look straight in to Sebastian's eyes. He smiles and kisses me. He takes my hand and leads me to a corner. I'm shocked as he grabs me roughly and kisses me hard. He smiles and wipers in my ear… "I think we should go upstairs." I try to protest but he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. My shoe falls off and he steps on it. A rush of fear over whelms me.

**Jpov:**

I see her laughing, her beautiful smile. I love the way she flows on the dance floor. The way her, red hair shines in the light. Aline is annoying, All she does is nag and whine. After I bring her up to her bedroom, I walk up the stairs to mine, but step on something. Its Carissa's shoe, I walk to her bedroom to find thatches not there. I wonder if Sebastian knows.

I walk to his room and slowly open the door. The sight just ruins me. I see Clarissa lying in his bed, asleep. Her shoulders are bare; the only thing covering her is a thin white sheet. A blue diamond surrounded by diamonds, sits upon her chest. I stand there awed she's so pretty. But she slept with him, HIM. Just then Sebastian comes in only wearing pants with a cigar in his mouth. He looks at me and says.

"She's beautiful huh… Even better in bed." I hear him snicker.

I put the shoe on a chair and walkout slamming the door.

**Sooo tell me what you think ps need a beta**


	8. betrayals

SO HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER SORRY ITS LATE .

**CPOV**

I wish I could wakeup just once, just once and not have sun shining in on my sleep. I wish I could stay asleep so that all these images of me and Sebastian would stop running threw my head. These images of kissing, and touching, and the slamming of doors.

I feel so bad that he saw me. That he had to find out like that, I wish that I could have prevented him seeing me like that. Now I lay in _his_ bed with _his_ arm around me and _his_ breathing on my neck. I don't care anymore, what everyone says I will shout it to the world.

I love Jonathon Morgenstern. I try to hide the tear that rolls down my cheek as I close my eyes.

**JPOV**

I cannot believe that I found her like that. In his bed, that should have been my bed. I just hope that he treated her like she was glass; I hope he didn't just throw her around. She looked like a fucking goddess, the way her red fiery hair was splayed on the white silk pillows. God, and the way her skin glowed. How the blue heart rested on her chest. I had this animal instinct to just kill him. How could he have done that, Just threw it in my face. I can't even think about it.

After I left his room I had all this anger in me. I ran to a deserted hallway and just tried to calm down. I hit the wall forgetting this is where Aline's bedroom is. She came out staring at me. She walks over and puts a hand on my back, rubbing softly. Something snapped in me, I grabbed both of Aline's hands and threw her against the wall pressing my body to hers. I couldn't let her see me, so I hid my face in her neck.

"Jonathon …baby calm down…"She says. I let go of her hands and wrap them around her waist, holding on tightly. "Shhh…baby…"

_I need to forget about all this shit_. I open my mouth and kiss her neck. I hear her gasp and grab at my hair. _I need to forget_. I pick her up hand move her legs around my waist. _Please help me forget_. I pull my face from her neck and kiss her full on the lips. _Just for one night help me forget_. I walk into the room and close the door with my foot, placing her on the bed. _Please_.

!~*^-^*~!

I lay now in her bed, with her naked body lying on my chest. After it all happened I only slept for 3 hours then woke up. I had a nightmare about Clarissa and Sebastian. He had hit her and I wasn't there to save her. She had a black eye and a bruise on her cheek.

I got up from the bed carefully and went into the bathroom. I splashed my face with water and heard a barking. Now the only dog that I know that barks at me is Lucy. I start to panic and hurry into the bedroom. The dog was on the bed and Aline was stirring in her sleep. I saw a figure by the window. A wave of panic rushed over me as Rose turned around grabbing the dog.

"I just came to wake up Aline and tell her the prince is inviting her to breakfast. But, since you're here you might as well come." I could hear the edge in her voice.

She leaves and I look at Aline. I point to the door, she nods and I run to the dining room. When I walk in I see Rose in a corner, with food, and Sebastian with papers in front of him. He looks up and smiles. Why would he be happy about me? I look behind me to see Aline in a baggy dress. She walks behind me and sits down at the table.

"Well you two must have had fun last night." He snickers

"Was it to you?" I say sitting next to Aline.

"Just trying to make conversation."

"Whatever." I mumble.

I thank Rose as she places and omelet in front of me. Aline looks at me and smiles, I then notice that her hand is on my thigh. She moves it when Sebastian starts to talk.

"I'm afraid that I'll be leaving tomorrow morning for the 5th border. I hope you can keep both of the girls happy… Aw Clarissa I was just talking about you."

I turn to see Clarissa with her hair down and a see through silk robe. I think I'm drooling. I immediately stuff some eggs in my mouth. I watch as she walks over to Sebastian.

"I hope it was good."She's says standing behind Sebastian. I watch as she bends down kissing the top of his head, and rubbing her hands down his chest. I hear him moan as she kisses his neck. She lets go and sits in between me and Sebastian.

She's teasing me; I tense up as she leans towards me and whispers.

"You smell soooo good." I shiver as she leads her middle finger down my arm.

"Clarissa don't play with him." I hear Isabelle, She lets go.

I watch as she sticks a piece of strawberry in her mouth.

"Jonathon close your mouth it's not polite." Isabelle snickers and Sebastian laughs.

I'm surprised he's not mad. We continue eating in silence, that is in till Alec walks in covered in dirt.

"Sir one of the horses got out."

"God damn, Jonathon come with me, will you." I stand and walk out with him.

After we get the horse and lock it up, I get the guts to talk.

"Why aren't you mad at me for earlier?"

"Why would I be mad?" He looks at me with one eyebrow up.

"This morning and Clarissa…"

"Aaa…I'm not mad because she's mine and I know she won't leave me. Also I think I made it pretty clear that she was mine last night." I grimaced at the thought.

"Were you…Were you good to her." I asked

"Well I would say so. I didn't hurt her. She was satisfied … why don't you ask her she's right there, you know your goanna have to hit that sooner or later." He smiles as he gets on his horse and rides off.

As soon as Clarissa walks up to me I feel anger. 'Hit that' really dude. Stop pissing me off. She comes closer and looks me in the eye. I then notice she's crying, I reach out but she flinches her hand coming out.

"How could you."She sob's, I feel a sting on my cheek. She slapped me.

"How could you…you basterd." I try to reach out to her but she backs away.

"Don't ever touch me again…I don't want Alines germs on me."I am lost for words she turns and runs into the castle. I stand for a minute trying to recall what just happened in my head. I then proceed to run after her. I go to the dining room to find Isabelle.

"O My God are you ok why is your face red." She says rushing towards me.

"Were is she…Clarissa…Were."

"She's up stairs in her room." I say thank you and run up stairs to find clothes everywhere. There's make up on the floor, I hear sobs on the bed. I see Clarissa betting a pillow. I'm glad it's not my face.

"Clarissa…stop please…your going to hurt yourself…STOP." I grab both of her arms and pin her to the bed.

"Why…Why should I… you don't care all you care about is getting some…" I grimace as the words leave her mouth.

"Let go of me you asshole." She says. I let go and walk to a wall with a mirror on it.

"That's all you care about right, Just getting fucked. You know how I found out…huh." She asked.

"Shut up…Shut up."I scream at the wall

"She laughed and I asked why and she said 'I'm just remembering the way Jonathon touched me last night the way he made me feel'…"

"Shut up…." I hit the mirror and close my eyes. I hear her gasp. I open my eyes to find glass on the floor, blood on my hand. I turned around and sat on the floor, with my knees up.

"You don't know how I felt when she said that…"I had enough I sat up and looked straight in her eye.

"You have no idea how I felt when I walked in to that room and saw you half naked, in his bed, His bed Clarissa."I said walking towards her.

"That's not an excuse. I didn't have a choice…"

"O really we both know that's a bunch of bullshit…You had a choice. You know he would have stopped if you said so."I was inches from her face.

"You know I kind of understand why your mother and Aline treat you like a bitch. You are one. You don't even get it. I was there with Aline because I was trying to forget about you." I watch as she sits on her knees covering her face with her hands.

"You are a tease. One minute you're kissing me the next you're fucking Sebastian. I don't get it; you change your emotions every second. Please explain this to me, all I see is a tiny girl with a disorder and who can't stop teasing people."I Say letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I see tears flood down her cheeks, into her hands. I switch my weight from one foot to the other, running a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry." She sniffles rubbing her noise. I can see now that her eyes are red and puffy.

She lies down on her back and I lay on my stomach, my face on the bed. Her scent rushes over me, Strawberries.

"I'm sorry…I…I'm just confused."

"About what."I ask turning over to look at the ceiling.

"About you…And Sebastian…And my mother…And aline really?" She says looking at me.

"I'm sorry she was there and I just took the opportunity." I chuckled.

I want to run away with her. I want to kidnap her and keep all the strawberries to myself. I have a great idea we will go to the little villa in the contry just to get away for a week. Away from the madness.

My eyes go wide as she swings her leg over me. She bends down and leaves a wet trail from my lips to my ear

"Run away with me,your the princess you can do anything you please. It can just be a little weekend thing. We can bring Isabelle,Alec. What do you say" I say holding her hips.

I feel her smile against my skin. She chuckles licking my ear.

"But what about you know who..."

"Hes leaving told me this morning."I moan as she moves on top of me.

I hold her for what feels like hours. She almost fell asleep. We had to get up when it got dark for dinner. She complained,but i was happy as we walked down the hallway holding hands.

**CPOV**

As we arrive at dinner Sebastian and aline are already at the table. Aline smiles and i notice her make up is messed up like shes been kissing someone. I sit down and Jonathon sits next to me.

I tell Sebastian that im going to be taking a trip to the summer home, he agrees telling me hes going to be back in five weeks.

"Do you need Jonathon to go with you for protection." He asks me.

"Yes i was going to invite Marie, and Isabelle." I say

"Thats fine i hope you have a good time."

I smile to my self a week with Jonathon just me and him.

**soooo what do you think. Im thinking about doing a mondern story with the tmi characters?**


	9. The child in me

**Sorry it's late. With spring break and graduating, I haven't had time to write. **

**All characters belong to Cassandra Claire. **

**Also check out my new story the new life.**

"You said that I was going to get Jonathon."She said. I looked at her Sitting on the bed, the sheet covering her body.

"And you will once I can get Clarissa away from him." I said pulling on my pants.

"When will that happen? When will I get to watch her shrivel up and cry as I marry Jonathon?" She says showing her naked leg.

"Soon." I walk over and kiss her on the lips. "Soon my darling."

Dun, dun, dunnnnnn. Lol ~*-*~

**Jonathon's dream:**

I saw her, in a shear dress that would flow around her perfect pale body. She stood on the balcony waiting for me. I walked over to her and kissed her sweet lips. I tried ever so slightly to back away, but she wouldn't let me. I grabbed her hands to keep her from gripping my neck so tightly. I leaned my head against hers.

"Don't be scared. They'll never find out. It's just you and me against the world."I would tell her.

"I don't want to lose you he'll kill you, in front of me."She whimpered.

"I won't let that happen."I say, she Disappeared into thin air

I looked around searching looking. She just can't leave. Then I heard "Forget me before its too late." I turned around and saw her on the baloney standing over looking down. She turned around and smiled falling backwards. I ran to her and looked down to see White fabric stained red.

**JPOV**

I woke up in sweats, panting. That was the Fifth one. There all different and I can't make them go away. I stand up and grab some clothes heading towards Clarissa's room. I walk out of my room and find Lucy her dog. That's wrong Lucy's always with Clarissa. I run towards her room and bust the door open.

She's sitting at a piano skimming over the keys. She's only wearing a robe. I walk more into the room to see Rose putting away clothes. I see Isabelle Sewing something, sitting on the bed. She starts to play. I come to sit next to her and she smiles. (If you listen to this it has to be the piano version.)

**"Stay"**  
(Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko)

All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay

It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take–it's given

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay.

Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving.

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay, stay.  
I want you to stay, oh.

She looks at me and kisses my cheek.

"That was beautiful." I say rubbing her cheek

"Yeah are we leaving today?" She asks standing. I nod and watch as she walks towards Isabelle, whispering something in her ear. Rose and Isabelle leave, leaving me and Clarissa.

She smiles and I kind of feel frightened. Sebastian left yesterday. Me and Clarissa didn't tell him that we were going away for the week. She just needs a break. I look at her face and she smiles and sits at her vanity showing me her back. My face goes pale as she takes the robe off.

I see her bare back and the top of her bottom. She giggles and looks at me.

"Can you pick me out something?" She asks.

I walk over to her closet and gasp. Her clothes are literally a giant straight rainbow. She's so spoiled, I walk over to the purples and pick out a slim lavender dress. I turn to see her drag a brush through her hair. I stand by the door. Her eyes are pools of green and her body, I want to reach out and drag a finger down her back. So, I do.

Her eyes go wide and her body stiffens. Her skin is like soft feathers, and warm. I back p a little and look into her emeralds.

"I…I'm sorry…come down stairs when you're ready." I say rushing to get out.

**CPOV**

He touched me with no clothes. I knew it was wrong to take them off but I wanted to see his reaction. As he ushers out of the room, I smile to myself. I put on the tight dress that he gave me and start to pack. Once everything's ready I walk down stairs to see Isabelle talking to some man with glasses and black hair.

"O… Clarissa this is Simon, He's coming with us." She says standing a little too close to him.

"K". I say smiling. I can't seem to stop. "That's it just k." Isabelle says.

"Yep". "Uggggg", she complains and gets into the carriage.

I walk up to a horse and turn when I feel a tugging. One of the little princesses is holding part of my dress with Lucy in her arms. She hands me the dog and says bye while skipping down the road. I hope my children are like that. Children, I should not be thinking about children.

I shake my head and turn back to the horse. His white mane flows in the wind. I pet the black spot on his white coat. I pick an apple from the tree and hand it to him. He takes it nudging my chest. I hear a giggling and turn around. Alec stands there with a rag in his hand. He walks over to me grabing my hand and kissing the top.

"We should be going Princess." He says.

I get in the carriage sitting next to Isabelle and in front of Jonathon. He smiles at me and I just look out the window. The carriage starts to move and I see trees flowing by, saying goodbye. As we ride out of the castle gates five royal horses starts to move behind us and in front.

The trees soon turn from green to yellow to red to pink. We arrive at the summer castle. It's all white with Pink outlines. I smile setting Lucy down. Jonathon gets out next to me and smiles.

"Tag your it." I say and start running for the grassland. It takes him a few moments but he soon catches up. He tags me and runs towards the right. I try to follow and trip touching his arm. He reaches out and tries to help but in me falling and pulling him down with me, I end up straddling him.

He gets all red and his hands stay at his sides. I lean down and kiss him chastely on the lips. I lean back up and Fall to his side on my back. I look up at the stars as time passes by. He grabs why hand.

"We have to go in soon." He says.

"Soon not now." I whisper.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want to disturb the angles sleep. They watch us you know. When there sleeping they send fairies to invade our dreams and give us happy thoughts." I say hopping he doesn't think I'm crazy.

"Is that something your dad told you?" He asks I look at him and say.

"Yes."

"Well I'm sure he's staring down at you watching your life begin. And when he's sleeping he'll send the shooting stars to check up on you." He whispers.

"I love you daddy." I say closing my eyes.

**So sorry it was late, and so short. Tell me what you think. **


End file.
